1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor, which can be utilized as an element in a minute circuit of nano-size or micro-size, and more particularly to an inductor, which employs carbon nanotubes and/or carbon nanofibers synthesized in a shape of coils, so that the inductor has a high inductance even in a minute circuit of a nano-size or a micro-size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic goods such as a mobile phone and a microcomputer have a tendency to be highly integrated and miniaturized, so that a miniaturization of elements of the electronic goods has been a big subject.
In an electronic circuit, an inductor, a resister, and a capacitor can be presented as three big passive elements, in which it is relatively easy to miniaturize the resistor and the capacitor. However, in the case of the inductor, it is very difficult to miniaturize the inductor due to its complicated configuration.
FIG. 1 is a view for showing the construction of a chip inductor employing a coil configuration by means of a conventional patterning method.
In the conventional chip inductor 1 and 2, as shown in FIG. 1, the coil configuration has been artificially formed by means of a patterning, so as to obtain an inductance. However, due to the limitation in its performance, it has been impossible to achieve an inductor having a high inductance.
Further, there is another method of manufacturing an inductor of micro-size, which utilizes the techniques of multi-layer or micro electro mechanical system (MEMS), but this method is problematic in the aspects of performance and cost. Accordingly, in progress is a research for developing new materials to be used in an inductor and methods of manufacturing the inductor.
Meanwhile, an inductance is a phenomenon induced by a back electromotive force of an electric conductor surrounding a medium having a predetermined magnetic permeability. In this case, when a winding has a high resistance, the Joule heat is generated due to the resistance, so that the resistance R component rather than the inductance L component is increased. Therefore, the winding has to be made of materials having a small resistance, so that a high electric current can pass through the winding.
Further, in order to achieve a micro element having a high inductance, the element has go have a configuration of a coil, which has a high electric conductivity in the narrow element, and has to be capable of easily preserving the magnetic energy. Accordingly, there has been a strong requirement for a development of an element provided with these characteristics.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an inductor, which employs carbon nanotubes and/or carbon nanofibers synthesized in a shape of coils, so that the inductor has a high inductance even in a minute circuit of a nano-size or a micro-size.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides an inductor comprising a carbon nanotube and/or carbon nanofiber synthesized in a shape of a coil, in which the carbon nanotube and/or carbon nanofiber is synthesized between catalysts fixed at desired locations on a substrate.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides an inductor. comprising an aggregate of carbon nanotubes and/or carbon nanofibers, in which the carbon nanotubes and/or carbon nanofibers respectively synthesized in a shape of coils are compressed.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides an inductor comprising a complex of carbon nanotubes and/or carbon nanofibers and a matrix such as an insulator, a ceramic, and a semiconductor, the carbon nanotubes and/or carbon nanofibers being synthesized respectively in a shape of a coil.